Warm Me Up
by Amiables
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian end up in a cave, trapped by a raging blizzard. Ciel is freezing, and he orders Sebastian to warm him up by any means necessary. Sebastian/Ciel, lemon.


Sebastian carried the shivering boy deep into the cave until the sound of the howling blizzard outside grew faint. Finally he stopped and set his master down, though being moved away from his body only made Ciel shiver more violently.

"Goddamnit Seb-b-bastian. D-Do something before I fr-freeze to death," he snapped, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Of course he wanted a magical solution to every problem; and why shouldn't he? It seemed there was nothing Sebastian couldn't do. But this situation seemed to present quite a problem.

They had been traveling up a treacherous mountain path, doing some investigating for the queen as usual. Sebastian had warned against it, knowing there would be a storm that night, but Ciel was adamant. The blizzard grew stronger and stronger as they continued, and it finally pushed the carriage off of the cliff. Of course it was easy for Sebastian to protect Ciel, grabbing him and landing in a pile of snow, but the carriage was no longer functional.

Sebastian moved his gloved hand to his chin thoughtfully as he looked around. They had nothing with them but the clothes on their backs, which were now mostly damp. And even with Sebastian's speed, they were too far into the mountains to reach civilization before Ciel froze. Though the boy often exaggerated, he wasn't this time. The demon butler needed to think of something quick.

"W-Well?" Ciel demanded, trying to sound intimidating even with his teeth chattering. He wasn't used to having to wait for anything he wanted. Cute, Sebastian thought, but he was still a brat. Suddenly his lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

"I have only one idea, and you won't like it."

"I don't c-care. Anything is b-better than d-d-death!" Of course Ciel wasn't afraid of death exactly, but he refused to let himself die before he attained his goal. Especially not out here in a goddamn cave. "N-Now hurry up."

"Now bocchan, don't be hasty. You might regret this decision later-"

"Just d-do it already!" The boy was obviously fed up with Sebastian's inaction. He reached up and took off his eye patch, revealing the glowing contract seal on his other eye. "I order you t-to w-w-warm me up!"

That was what Sebastian had been waiting for. His eyes flashed and his smirk widened, taking on a sinister look that not many humans ever managed to glimpse. He looked Ciel in the eyes and slowly brought his hand to his mouth, biting the tip of his glove and pulling the silky white garment off of his black-nailed hands. The other one soon followed, revealing the mark of their contact which was visible even in the dark cave. When he started shrugging out of his coat, Ciel's eyes narrowed with confusion.

"Wh-What're you-"

Then quick as a flash, Ciel felt his wet clothes being pulled off of his body. Sebastian usually took his time with things like this, but now he didn't bother. Ciel's head spun as a whirlwind of cloth passed before his eyes, and then he was pulled downward suddenly. He found himself being pulled into Sebastian's lap, and was shocked to find that he felt skin against his own. Sebastian's clothes had all been removed as well.

"Wh-What the hell is g-going on here!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the cave at an embarrassingly high octave. Sebastian draped his large trench coat around them both like a big blanket, meanwhile smiling innocently at his master.

"Body heat is all we have, young master. And this is the best way to keep warm. Surely you know that."

"You're m-making that up."

"Now why would I do that?"

Ciel looked into the demon's dark red eyes for a few long moments before he huffed and looked away. It wasn't like he could think of a better solution. Sebastian just continued to smile and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close. Ciel tensed as he felt the warm, convincingly humanlike body against his own. It was then that he realized that this was the first time he had been in the presence of a naked Sebastian. He wanted to peek and see what his body was like, but it was dark and the cloak was effectively covering them both. He could only stare at his butler's chest, awkwardly avoiding looking at his face.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" he complained after a while, and he realized with relief that his teeth had stopped chattering.

"Until the storm stops. It would probably be best if you just went to sleep, bocchan."

'_As if I could sleep like this!'_

Sebastian's smirk widened as if he could read his thoughts. Ciel turned to scowl at the cave wall. They sat there in the dark, listening to the storm rage, and eventually he started to grow more comfortable in Sebastian's embrace. He normally didn't like anyone touching him even casually, but when it was Sebastian, he didn't mind so much. He felt something soft and warm stroking his thigh and he jumped a little, realizing that it was Sebastian's hand.

"What're you doing?" he demanded, sounding irritated.

"Simply trying to keep you warm, as you requested."

Sebastian's hand continued to slide smoothly up and down his leg, while the other one snuck up to stroke his shoulder lightly.

"It's not a bad idea to keep moving, so don't worry about squirming," Sebastian added, his eyes glinting with amusement as he saw Ciel start to shift around nervously.

What his butler was doing made sense, but for some reason Ciel couldn't help but think there was something else going on here. He felt incredibly awkward, much more than he should have. His body grew warm, that was true, but now it was starting to become uncomfortably so. He became vividly aware of his bare bottom touching Sebastian's legs, and his chest pressed against the demon's. Though he heard nothing from Sebastian's body, his own heart pounded in his ears. What was wrong with him?

Sebastian's hand had wandered from the outside of Ciel's thigh to the inside, inching dangerously close to a certain area. The boy jolted as the hand ever-so-slightly brushed against his member, making it perk up immediately as if it had been waiting for its cue. Ciel felt a wave of horror and he tried to inch away from the hand, though he had nowhere to go but against Sebastian's arm that was wrapped around him.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked innocently, still touching his thigh. "Are you still not warm enough yet?"

"N-No I'm fine."

"I think not. We can never be too careful, can we?"

With an expression as calm as ever, Sebastian's fingers curled around his member. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, and he squirmed desperately in his lap, but Sebastian held him firmly.

"Wh-What the devil are you-"

"You ordered me to keep you warm. This, I believe, is the only way to accomplish that task." The butler's voice was as smooth as silk as his hand quickly went to work, stroking Ciel's length as it sprang up eagerly in his hand. Ciel's protests caught in his throat as he was overwhelmed with a kind of pleasure he had never felt before. His cheeks grew flushed and heated and he experienced someone else touching him for the first time.

"Oh my. Look how excited you are, bocchan. Feel how wet you are; how obscene," Sebastian leaned in and chuckled before licking the outer ridge of his ear. Ciel shivered and clenched his teeth. Goddamn him. He could feel Sebastian's hand growing slightly slick with his precum, allowing it to slide more easily along his shaft. Ciel had stopped squirming, being forced to relax as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Suddenly, the feelings stopped as Sebastian's hand moved away. He shivered, feeling the cold air replacing warm skin. Ciel took the moment to try to regain his composure, though with his erection the way it was, he could barely think.

"S-Sebastian…" he murmured, panting for breath and peeking his eyes open. "Why... ahh!"

The hand had moved behind him, and while Ciel had been distracted a slender finger had reached his entrance and began to slide steadily inside. He quickly tried to move away, but he could only press up against Sebastian's chest. The sounds of the boy's whimpers made Sebastian smile.

"Perverted demon! St-Stop it!" Ciel snapped, trying to command him. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot." To accentuate his point, he thrust his finger in all the way, wanting to hear more of his master's cries. Ciel's passage tensed around the invader and he winced and let out involuntary whimpers.

"Bocchan. You're only hurting yourself by tensing like this," Sebastian chided, licking his ear again and then blowing cool air on it. He moved the finger in and out a few times, then suddenly curled it and pressed against a certain spot firmly. The boy's body jolted and then he went still, shocked. He didn't have much time to try to figure out this new feeling, as Sebastian persistently continued to rub his finger against it.

"N-No… ahh… mnn…" Ciel's protests rapidly turned into moans of pleasure, all discomfort somehow instantly forgotten. He writhed in Sebastian's lap, panting heavily.

Of course, that wouldn't last long. Sebastian's eyes gleamed in the dark and he leaned down to bite his master's neck, just hard enough to draw a little bit of blood and leave a nice mark. Seeing his stuffy young master go wild with pleasure was a lovely sight indeed. Ciel was too preoccupied to hear the demon moan softly as he tasted a little bit of the boy's blood and sucked on the spot deliberately. This was the first time he had dared to taste the boy's blood, and along with it experience the flavor of his delectable soul. Sebastian actually shivered, then paused with annoyance as Ciel tried to shy away from his mouth. Sebastian frowned and then slid another finger in alongside the first to distract him. The boy gasped and winced as his tight passage was stretched out more.

Now two fingers were teasing his prostate, and though his member was being neglected, he still felt like he would release at any moment. He didn't know what exactly an orgasm was per se, but he had experienced a few vivid wet dreams.

Sebastian could sense that Ciel was about to come. He moved his mouth away from the mark on his neck, then smirked and started moving his fingers more slowly, teasing him. "Well, are you warm enough yet bocchan?" he cooed.

Of course he expected Ciel to say yes and throw a fit and demand that he stop. But the boy, his mouth hanging open as he panted for breath, peeked his eyes open and looked up at Sebastian challengingly. "No. Not yet," he said finally.

Sebastian had seen and experienced more than most humans could even dream, but from time to time, his master still surprised him. His eyes widened for a moment before he grinned dangerously. He had been looking forward to Ciel denying that he felt pleasure, and then becoming so desperate that he had to beg for Sebastian to continue. But now he'd just have to make him distressed some other way.

"Well, if you insist," Sebastian sighed, as if it were a terrible inconvenience that he just _had_ to do this. His fingers suddenly pulled out, leaving Ciel feeling strangely empty. Little did he know, it wouldn't last long. Sebastian grabbed the coat, which by now had mostly slipped off of them both, and tossed it onto the ground in front of them, which was also littered with their clothes. It would be the only comfort Ciel would have. He then scooped up Ciel and turned him around as easily as if he were tossing around a doll, pushing him forward onto the coat so he was on his hands and knees.

Ciel stared down in shock as he found that he was facing the ground. He could feel the cold, hard floor of the cave even though the few layers of clothes, a sharp contrast from Sebastian's hot body, which was now pressing against him from above. One arm quickly wound around him while the other held his hips firmly, so when he felt something hard and hot pressing against his entrance, it was too late to get away.

"Sebastian d-don't!" Ciel demanded, though his voice was embarrassingly filled with fear. Sebastian leaned down and whispered in his ear while he teasingly pressed against the tight opening.

"Come now, you did request it. And surely you can endure something that even women can handle," he chuckled. Sebastian thought the boy's fear was absolutely adorable, and he wanted to tease him more; he was a demon after all. But he knew that his master had been traumatized from his experiences after the fire. As tempting as it was, he wasn't going to torture him. No, Ciel had to enjoy this. It would give his soul an even more exquisite flavor if he experienced carnal pleasures. Sebastian had simply been waiting for the right time to awaken his sexuality.

"Bocchan, you need to relax," Sebastian purred, his voice taking on a surprisingly soothing tone. Ciel let out a breath that he'd apparently been holding in, his body tense and trembling. The demon pushed forward, feeling the tight ring of muscle finally give way. He moved slowly for a moment, but then after his head slipped inside, he pulled the boy's hips towards him as he moved forward, spearing Ciel with his entire length.

Ciel let out a cry of pain that echoed loudly throughout the cave. Of course he had felt pain before, but it wasn't like this. It was so intimate, and it felt like the pain was coursing through his whole body. He was faced with the reality of how weak he really was, how powerless he was against Sebastian, who was holding him firmly. He clenched his teeth and tried to hold back his whimpers as Sebastian buried himself up to the hilt. He was actually close to shedding tears, but he held them back, refusing to cry in front of Sebastian, no matter what pain he felt.

Sebastian stayed there for a while, mercifully letting him adjust. After all, it would be troublesome if he seriously injured him. He waited until the trembling boy seemed to have calmed down, his breaths slowing and his muscles loosening, and then started pulling out slightly and then rocking forward again. Even the smallest of thrusts made Ciel hiss with pain, but Sebastian knew just how to distract him. His hand snuck down and wrapped around his drooping length, which instantly sprang back to life. Ciel gasped and then moaned before he could stop himself.

"See?" Sebastian chuckled, starting to move faster. "And it'll feel even better soon." The demon was gloating, though Ciel was surprised to hear that he seemed slightly out of breath. Sebastian was never fazed by anything, never panted or broke a sweat. But it was difficult even for him to hold back and be as gentle as he was, comparatively. He could have easily ripped Ciel apart.

The boy didn't have long to dwell on this. As the pain faded, he started feeling Sebastian's cock pressing against that spot that the fingers had found. He shivered as he felt a bloom of pleasure. "Ahh ah… n-no…" he gasped weakly, shaking his head.

"Oh, yes…" Sebastian replied, leaning down to make another mark on his master's neck as he began to move slightly faster. His hand continued to touch Ciel's hard member, teasing it by stroking the head with the tip of his finger. His body seemed to have undergone a complete change; rather than feeling like he was going to be split in two, his passage had relaxed to accommodate Sebastian's length. In fact, his twitching muscles seemed to be hugging it rather than trying to push it out.

"Ah, how wonderful. It's like you're pulling me in. Who would have thought your body would be so lewd," the demon murmured against his neck, his own voice tinged with ecstasy. He tasted more of Ciel's blood as he sucked on his neck, the delicious taste of the boy's soul spurring him to move faster. He was through with being gentle. Sebastian released the boy's length to both his hands to grip Ciel's hips, now pulling almost all the way out before driving himself back in. The boy would have rocked forward from the increasingly rough thrusts if he hadn't been held so tightly.

Ciel felt a stab of pain every time Sebastian's cock plunged into him, but it was becoming less and less noticeable as the waves of pleasure grew stronger. His body felt hot all over; he could barely moan in between his ragged gasps for breath. His arms, which had been shaking constantly, finally gave way and he fell to his elbows. His ass was sticking up in the air now, not only giving Sebastian a different angle but also a nice view. Sebastian pulled back for a moment and surveyed the sight of his master's small body taking in his length and smirked with satisfaction. To see his master, who had always assumed he was in control of everything, in a position like this… well it was just delightful.

Sebastian's eyes glowed brightly in the dark and he began pounding him his thrusts coming quick and strong, but stopping just short of breaking him. Ciel cried out loudly, his voice reaching a volume that blocked out the sounds of the howling storm outside. He felt tears pricking at his eyes again, but this time it wasn't from pain. The pleasure was building and his stomach felt tight and he felt like he was going to explode. He tossed his head desperately and tried to hold back, but Sebastian would have none of that. Perhaps there would be a time later when he experimented with how long his master could hold out before coming, but now was not the time. He moved his hand back down to grasp his aching erection and stroke it firmly, giving the boy no choice in the matter.

Ciel lasted only a few more seconds before he threw his head back and screamed with ecstasy, experiencing the kind of orgasm that only a demon could deliver. The young earl's body shook with the intense waves of pleasure that crashed over him. As he spilled his seed into Sebastian's hand, his inner muscles spasmed, clamping down on his length. Sebastian impaled him one more time, driving his cock deep inside before he came. "Ah…" he moaned, unable to contain that one noise of pleasure as he released inside of his master's weakened, trembling body.

The boy let out one last gasp as he felt Sebastian's hot seed inside of him, then collapsed. Ciel lay there limply, only his chest and mouth moving as he sucked in much needed breaths. Sebastian was panting slightly as he stared down at his master with satisfaction. For a while they both stayed still, Sebastian still seated inside of him. Finally the butler pulled out slowly and scooped Ciel into his arms, wrapping the coat around them once more. Ciel's half-lidded eyes were dazed, and he looked as if he were about to lose consciousness.

Sebastian took Ciel's chin in his hand and raised his face. He looked into those tired eyes for a moment, his own still glowing slightly with a mixture of affection and triumph. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy's, first softly and then with more force. He brought his tongue out to tease his lips slightly, but then pulled back and smiled down at him.

"Bocchan. Now that you are warm enough, it's time to go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be back home tucked into bed," he promised. Ciel simply nodded and closed his eyes, finally giving in to his exhaustion. Sebastian held him close and smiled to himself, stroking the boy's face and hair as he slipped off to sleep.


End file.
